The Breakdown That Is Being Hidden
by cutiepietera99
Summary: Camille O'Connell is going through the motions of a breakdown. But she can hide it. She needs no help. Although our favorite Hybrid may disagree with her. Not a great summary but it's my first. You can leave negative and Positive comments.


Cold, Alone, A disappointment, failure as a daughter, loving sister, friend...that is all Camille Ilona O'Connell will ever be. You may need some clarification on a few of them. Cold? She's always numb, numb symbolizes cold. A disappointment, well just go ask her parents about that one, she often contemplates whether Mikael and Esther were better parents. The sad thing about it is that they are but that's a story for another time. Failure as a daughter, we'll get there. Loving Sister is a given, her brother was her entire life her other half the mirrored version of herself she wonders if when Sean died did she die with him? She often believes so. Friend...does she have any friends? She likes to believe so. Davina is a sweetheart region of a coven and only at the most 18 she has done more in her life then herself has done in 24. Marcel on a personal level he is a comfort that's truly all he is she remembers when she slept with him it was because she was alone. Some may believe she has feelings but truth be told she is not particularly fond of him. Distance is key. Yeah, distance. Haley the queen wolf is beautiful, gorgeous, every man throws himself at her, why wouldn't they? She has a beautiful daughter and an amazing husband. Elijah, ah, the noble steed he is what women would call the all American dream man except when he has his woo hoo moments from his mother. Is he a friend? See the problem with her having friends is that people never liked her, they liked Sean. She was always the girl in the back of the class, never gave a presentation, ate lunch alone, no boyfriend no surprise there. She never liked to wear makeup, correction Sean did not like it he said it made her look older then she did, her clothes were decent never a short frilly dress. Insecurities are always high. But she mustn't think about this. No. Wake Up Sister. Wake up. Don't Cry. Fight! Fight for us. Do it.

4:01 every night on the dot Camille would wake up in tears, hyperventilating by herself. God damn human emotions. She walked into her small blue tinted bathroom and pulled out the 2 bottles of pills. She's Low. Fuck. She knows she takes to many. It's just to help her get through the day, why cant she ever be happy for one day? The world is cruel, not the people, fate, destiny. It hates her. Well she hates herself as well she cant judge much. She slides on the floor with her teddy bear in hand and stares in the mirror. She's disgusted. Bags under her eyes her naturally fair skinned face is sunk in, her blonde hair thin and lifeless. God her life belongs on the Lifetime Network. She picks up a candle and throws it at the mirror. It smashes. She got a cheap thrill. At least she doesn't have to look at that cheap version of herself for a little while. Huh. Her mind drifts to Klaus. She likes him. She knows its wrong but she cant help it. Does he like her? Why would he? Would he be up? Lets take a chance. It was early in November and already in the 30 degress but she only threw a hoodie on. The cold never bothered her anyway. Great now she's quoting Frozen. She doesn't time how long it takes for her to get to the compound. Possibly 5:30 when she reaches the courtyard, she carries herself like a zombie. She's scared. She's always scared before entering. The almighty Klaus Mikaelson. Whenever her presence is noticed he looks at her with those beautiful blue eyes and runs her over almost as if god deciding her fate on judgement day. She wonders if he humors her and lets her knock. Without just flying down the balcony, he is one for theatrics. She hits the door with the knocker twice, quietly . He doesn't respond quick enough. Damn It. She feels stupid. This would be the first time she has ever done this. She can run. She can try. Who is she kidding she's the one to fall on the second step. She'll just walk away. Yeah away she thinks to herself. Run. No. Stay. The internal conflict is to much. She closes her eyes. Close to shedding tears. She turns around with a slow motion and looks at the gate.

Love? Damn it that accent. God she's never fast enough. She tries it. ' Hey, sorry I got the wrong address.' 'And yet you find yourself on my doorstep sweetheart, so we can make this easy and you can walk inside or I can be dominating and grab you as if you were mine to own. Your choice darling'. She stands still. She cant move. So he does. It takes him 4 quick strides and he grabs her by the waist and wrist to make her look at him. Quick anger passes his face and he fixes his composure quicker then she could humanly see it. He doesn't say a word and she doesn't try to object. He picks her up bridal style and carry's her into the home up the stairs into his bedroom. Oh my god what's he doing? She cant bring herself to ask him while he lays her on the bed. He sits on the side that is cold and stares at her for what seems like and eternity before he asks it. ' Do you love me?'


End file.
